


The Incubus meets The Titan

by TrashyLittleThing



Category: Original Work
Genre: BE RESPONSABLE WHEN BINDING, DONT BE A ZACK, DONT USE BANDAGES, M/M, Trans Character, weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyLittleThing/pseuds/TrashyLittleThing
Summary: Damon, drunk, is helped by a friendly guythey both knew each other, but that was before a lot of things changedbefore Zack changed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Incubus meets The Titan

He didn’t remember anything from that night.

Damon woke up, quietly opening his eyes. Clearly, this wasn’t his own bed, but this was fairly common, but what wasn’t common was what he saw before him. It was a bedside table, with a glass of water, paracetamol and buttered toast. Someone had probably helped him home from a night out.

Sitting up, there was a note by it, written in slightly-clumsy handwriting with a few smudges here and there (Damon noticed that the smudges were similar to the writing of a left-handed person), reading that this person, he called himself Zack, had headed out to meet up with their mutual friend to grab some clothes and shoes for him. Zack told him how he saw last night’s antics, all the drink and the horny lust demon clinging to his side like sticky drunken syrup, begging to be wrecked and filled and satisfied. So, Zack took him home and put him to bed before digging through his phone to find a contact he knew so Damon could get some clothes and his keys back.  
Now it was coming back.

He went out with his cousin to have a few drinks and he ran off to another bar or five. Lucas had spent hours looking for him until this red-haired guy (seriously, it was bright scarlet hair that almost glowed in the club’s low light and made Damon think of poppies. Quite beautiful, if he was honest) approached him, told him that he was taking Damon back to his place (it was closer) and that they could meet up in the morning to get Damon some fresh clothes.  
For now, though, he was in his underwear and a hoodie from this ‘Zack’. It smelled comforting, like rich tobacco mixed with a crisp soapy smell. And baby powder, of all things, why would a grown man use baby powder? It felt like a warm hug, lulling him back to sleep, but he had to get up. The slightly-smudged note encouraged him to take a shower and make himself comfortable, so he took off the warm sweater and headed out of the room.  
It was a small bachelor pad, nothing too big or complicated, but with a well-loved leather sofa and a kitchen that had a few takeaway boxes in the bin. ‘Chinese food… well, he has taste’ Damon thought as he looked around for some sign of what this guy was like. 

Dotted around the house were random things, such as a denim jacket covered in patches and pins from different rock concerts and TV shows, as well as the fact he was once wearing a hoodie from a band he had heard of. Then there were about 10 pairs of Converse and a few pairs of boots in a shoe cupboard, as well as a pair of wellies and a pair or two of fancier shoes in the mix. There was a gap, where Zack had presumably taken shoes to go out.  
Eventually, a bathroom was found, which turned out to be in the bedroom behind a door that looked like a wardrobe or something. A shower stood in the corner, overlooking the rest of the clean, white room, smelling faintly of bleach. Random hair-styling accouterments covered the shelf above the sink, as well as a small tub of ponytail holders and a few different brushes. The cupboard under it was left closed, it probably only had cleaning supplies and extra toilet rolls.

The shower was similar in operation to his own, so the water started flowing down onto Damon’s head and back, the warmth of the water welcomed by his cool skin. It was a heavy pour, but it woke the incubus up a little bit more. The soap was… well, it seemed like it was a gift from someone, as the cheaper shampoo, conditioner and shaving supplies’ budget was unlike this pricier brand of body wash. It smelled like rich, deep tobacco which Damon recognized as one he used to use often. Nowadays he preferred more fruity smells, like passionfruit or coconut.

The shampoo was for coloured hair, and the bottle of red hair-dye on the shelf must have meant that the dye was new or had recently been re-done, as the bottle’s dye stained a towel and the sink. Other colours of multicoloured dye stood untouched, maybe when he wanted to experiment but never found the time or never really tried. A green one had some used from it, but judging by the crust, it was months or years ago.  
‘God, willingly having green hair. What bet did he lose to have to get green hair? With the red as well, he must’ve looked like a strawberry!’ Damon giggled to himself as he rinsed his hair of suds. He wrapped his head in a red-stained towel and his body in another one, one much softer and probably newer than the crusty thing on his head. Still, he found a hairdryer and got to work.

Then the door opened. The door creaked, and the opener muttered about how he needed to grease it again. Damon squeaked, peaking out of the door to see…  
To see a person, hanging up yet another baggy hoodie on a hook and untie his red trainers. Well-loved crimson high-tops with scuffs on the once-white rubber, the hoodie’s dark scarlet dulled to a muddy red-brown with wear and tear (a patch of random fabric sewn onto the hood showed how it was being maintained, even after years of wear).

It was so… adorable. Maybe that hoodie was a gift from an old friend he hasn’t seen in years, or those shoes were his first trainers and he still loved them. Maybe they reminded him of his high school days, or maybe he just liked them. Either way, it was cute.

“Hello? Damon, are you up?” the person called, putting down two bags on the table. One was full of milk and bread and other groceries, and the other had clothes inside. Damon recognized those jeans and that pair of socks, they were clothes for him!

“I’m awake before you get annoyed” Damon slumped against the door frame of the bathroom, his towel covering just enough of him so that he wasn’t exposed, despite his chest spilling out over the top. Who Damon presumed was ‘Zack’ passed him the plastic bag with his clothes inside, “I’m surprised you showered, Lucas said you wouldn’t even wake up before 11” Zack teased as Damon fished through the bag for underwear and a shirt.

Zack’s face then contorted into annoyance, staring off into space at whatever had just happened. “Could you give me a minute?” he asked, peering into the bathroom to see if the cupboard had been touched. Damon went off to the bedroom to dress while Zack did whatever he needed to do. Damon heard the sound of something tearing and got a little bit curious. “What was that?” Damon asked, his ear listening out for an answer. “Nothing, just… just the receipt” Zack’s voice was unsure, like he was lying. Damon dropped it, but it made him very interested in what this person was trying to hide.

Damon tried to head home, but the area wasn’t very safe at this point (gang riots and fights), so Zack being the perfect host he was, offered him the couch to stay until the gang war cooled down. 

He came out and Zack was downing some painkillers and boiling some water in a kettle, presumably for tea or coffee. Damon just sat down on the sofa, uncomfortably despite how comfy it was, as he waited for something, anything, to strike up conversation. The air was thick, like something needed to be said but was never touched, like speaking was treacle and the listener was wading through it. Horrible, really, ignoring your guest like that.

Damon was stuck, unsure what to do unless Zack thought he was overstepping whatever boundaries they had. 

Then it clicked.

“Wait a hot minute- Do I already know you? Your eyes look familiar to me” Damon gasped, unsure where or when he had seen those brilliant golden-brown eyes before. Zack looked surprised but turned to face his current ‘invader’ with a look of slight annoyance. “Maybe you’ve seen me at one of Lu’s parties or something.” Zack quickly tried to diffuse the situation, getting to the point.

In honesty, he knew Damon, but not extremely well. Damon knew him but clearly didn’t recognize him because he was once someone else. Zack wasn’t always Zack because once he was someone else. If he said his old name, his deadname, everything would click. Zack used to be Zelda, and he hated that name. It was the name of a beautiful princess, of a quiet girl, of the perfect daughter, but he never was any of those.

“I think I’m going to shower, make tea or coffee or whatever you want. Left cupboard, second shelf, blue tin for tea and black tin for coffee” Zack wandered over to the bedroom, probably to get a change of clothes and get into the bathroom. Damon wondered what he should do, so he made himself a tea and then remembered he didn’t know where the milk was. It wasn’t in the fridge, so maybe he just had to ask, and he’d be pointed to a second, hidden fridge or something.

He went into the bedroom, a telling pair of socks and a shirt lay lazily on the bed, as well as a vest. Damon looked a little bit closer at the vest, since ‘who owns a flesh-coloured vest?’, and then it clicked. The fabric was strange, but he recognised it.

This was a chest binder.

The ripping was probably a pad.

The painkillers were for either cramps or bruised ribs. Maybe both. Probably both.

He recognised those eyes because those eyes were the eyes of an old friend of his. “Zelda..?” Damon whispered, the running water making it inaudible to ‘Zelda’ in the bathroom.

Damon quickly looked at the brand and grabbed his phone. Searching the internet, he quickly read reviews about this particular binder manufacturer and how it damaged the skin and dug into the ribs and how the chemicals used in the factory weren’t very safe. Judging by the look of the place and what they were charging for the binders, and either Zack’s job wasn’t very well paying, or it was all going towards rent, food, shots and sometimes putting some aside for things like Christmas or birthdays. Oh god, he couldn’t face this, this was a massive invasion of privacy.

Zack came out of the shower and Damon was hidden. There was some sort of numbing cream which was lathered across the bruises and chest area, just to make it more bearable, and then—

“Wh-where is it?” Zack hissed as he quickly searched, hoping to god it was there.

Damon still had the binder in his hands. He was contemplating leaving with it, but maybe Zack would just get another one from that brand because it was cheap, so he was at a crossroads. What does one do in a situation like this? 

The door clicked shut as Damon grabbed his stuff and bolted.

Zack’s face fell. Damon had probably found the binder and made a run for it, out of either hate or fear. “There’s the bastard’s number” he snarled as a slip of paper escaped a notebook. Now he was pissed. This was really frustrating. He couldn’t go chasing him, because the act was up. And he had no binder, so his running would be affected (the difference in weight was noticeable enough that he had to exercise with the damn thing on).

The phone in the running demon’s pocket vibrated. Damon picked up, unsure who the person on the other line was, as he didn’t recognise the number.  
“Who is this?” asked Damon, trying to catch his breath. “um, dick move?” Damon froze. It was Zack’s voice. “this must be Zack. Dude, i-” “just bring it back and we can forget about this, alright? That thing means I can feel like myself and --” Zack began, clearly hurt, but he was cut off. “no. I’m not bringing it back, I looked it up and it’s going to kill you, it’s made from cheap garbage and has done enough damage” “It’s what I can afford, alright? Until I can move up the waiting list and save enough money I can’t afford to waste money on expensive binders.” “you might not be able to, but I can. I know people in high places, so just wait a little while for it to arrive.”

Zack was angry yet he had had similar conversations with Lucas and his twin and, on one occasion, Axle. His ribs were always bruised, his breathing was never easy, and he couldn’t do anything to try and make money on the side (he used to fight but the binder’s restraint on his breathing stopped him from being a decent fighter), and this was only temporary.

Two days later though, and he broke out the bandages. 

It hurt. Everything hurt. The bandages were awful, but his chest was flat, so Zack justified it. He headed out, hoping to get to the store to buy food and such, and maybe explain to his boss why he had taken some leave. 

Looking in the mirror again, with a shirt on, a weight left his shoulders and two days of building dysphoria lifted as he felt like himself again.  
But just as he arrived home, the bandages causing his ribs to hurt so much he had to get home, someone was at the door. It was Lucas, and he had Damon in tow with a bag in his hand.

Zack let them in, and Lucas clocked the flat-chested demon quickly. 

“Please tell me you haven’t been binding with bandages again” Lucas poked at his ribs, eliciting a quiet pain to the greed devil. It was times like these that Zack wished that his brother didn’t live so far away – a gluttony devil by the name of Zane – because he could always go to him if he needed anything. And right now, he needed to escape. And probably someone to take a look at his ribs, since they were agony.

Yeah, this wasn’t good. Sure, he’d done damage to his chest before, but this was worse than the last time he used bandages. Something wasn’t right, and it hurt as the clasp dug into his back. The blood dripped down his spine, a feeling he was unfortunately familiar with (fighting had its risks).  
Then he remembered the main reason he stopped binding with bandages. 

A metallic reason.

The clasp snapped open with an audible ping of metal against metal, broken shards racing across the exposed back and sides, gripping at the skin in an attempt to slow down their fast flight. Zack cried out, and his back opened in two strips, pouring dark red blood down his back. Damon screamed in shock as he saw the blood erupt from Zack’s back, the metal shredding the cotton shirt and allowing the wounds to taste the sting of the cold air. Zack collapsed, the pain too much for him anymore.

Lucas helped his friend up and sat him up on a chair, his chest against the back of the chair. The larger demon slowly removed the bloody shirt with the help of some medical scissors before taking off the rest of the bandages, blood staining the material a disgusting red. 

“Don’t let anyone see me like this, dammit” Zack hissed as he heard Damon’s footsteps approach him. Damon sat down in front of the greed demon, on his knees, and held Zack’s hands, cupping around them.

“I’m going to have to see the damage to put this on, Zack” Damon sighed, revealing the numbing gel from the plastic bag, to which Zack growled. His arms were covering what remained of his dignity and he had every intention of keeping when someone rang the doorbell.

“I’ll get that” said Damon, getting up off of his haunches to answer the ringing bell.

“Oh, who are you?” Damon quizzed the tall demon at the door. He had pale hair with blue highlights dyed into the silvery locks, his eyes were a similar golden brown to Zack’s, but they were warmer, with hints of red instead of yellow. “Lucas gave me a call earlier this week, said Zuzu did something dumb and that I needed to have a word with him”

Zack’s ears pricked up and his eyes shot towards the figure in the doorway. “Zane…” he whimpered as the man in the doorway was pointed in his direction. Sure enough, Zane rushed over to his brother, whose eyes now wept tears of pain and joy.

Zane cupped his little brother’s face (he calls Zack his little brother despite being only an hour older) and Zack began to cry ugly, grateful tears down his face. “Oh, Zack, what’ve you done to yourself this time?” Zane cooed quietly as Lucas cleaned the blood around the open wounds on the vulnerable boy’s back. 

Zack tried to explain what happened through choked, painful sobs, “I-I was wear-wearing ban-bandages be-because Damon took muh-my bind-binder an-and--” but he could barely get the words out of his mouth. Damon quickly explained that he had taken Zack’s binder because it was damaging him, so he started using bandages and the clasp snapped and slashed his back.

Zane shushed his brother, wiped away the tears from his face and held his hands tightly.

“This is going to sting” Lucas warned as Damon grabbed one of the leather belts hanging on a chair to put in Zack’s mouth. He knew what was coming, so Zack took the strip of tough material in his mouth to dull his yelps of pain. And yelp he did, a cotton ball soaked in alcohol struck him like lightning, sending shocks throughout his body in a screaming flash of stinging agony.

Five minutes of cleaning out the slashes felt like days, and Zack was grateful when Damon placed a cool cloth over the stinging openings if only to calm the screaming pain until Lucas could grab the needle for stitches.

“Maybe we could wrap it and get him to a hospital” Damon suggested, but Zack quickly shouted out in refusal. “OH, HELL NO I haven’t changed my name legally yet so to them I’m still—to them I’m still a ‘her’. I don’t need that shit!” he protested, and Zane agreed. “As much as he needs stitches, I can only imagine how iffy the nurses and doctor will be about his sex” Sighed the silver-haired demon, reaching into the plastic bag to retrieve the numbing gel.  
At the sight of the clear blue tub, Zack groaned. “I hate that stuff… it’s so cold” “I know, but it gotta go on” Zane soothed as he gently put some of the thick gel around the cuts, so that the stitches wouldn’t be so bad.

They were still hellish to get, and Zack did everything he could to try and get through it without crying again. His hormones were all over the place, as that morning he had gotten another testosterone shot, and he both felt like having a mental breakdown and fighting God.

Once the last thread was tied, everything was fine. The cuts weren’t very hard to close with a few well-placed stitches and they were fairly clean cuts. One last thing before he put on the new binder and that was putting a cover on the delicate stitches and getting the numbing gel on Zack’s chest and ribs.  
Zane asked the other two demons to leave the room until he convinced Zack to let him put on the cool gel to dull the miserable ache of his ribs and chest. Despite the protesting, Lucas and Damon returned to see Zack turned away from the door, Zane finishing off with the gel to dull the pain.

Damon caught a glimpse of his new friend’s chest, to which he both felt ashamed for staring and surprised at the size. Zack wasn’t massive, but enough to make Damon wonder how he managed to confine it all to a binder or set of bandages.

Zack hated it all. He hated it so much. He felt like he had no choice but to expose himself to those he knew because there was no other way of really helping him with the pain. How he had to either make Lucas or his brother lather the cold gel onto his chest awkwardly (Lucas was seeing someone, and Zane was his brother, of course, it was awkward), but it had to be done since Zack couldn’t reach everywhere he needed to, especially with his new stitches.

But this pain was preferable to the pain he felt before he came out of the closet, to the pain he felt while going through hellish torture so that his partner at the time and him could have their son. His therapist at the time begged him to get rid of the baby for the sake of his mental health and his recently-diagnosed dysphoria, but he couldn’t because the date had come and gone, and he didn’t have the money to get rid of it. 

The nine months of carrying this burden did awful things to him, from the size of his hips and chest to the check-ups and, on month seven, having to postpone his first round of injections so that he could finish what he started, all the way to that night in the hospital where he didn’t know if he would even live.

He loved that little one, but despite how much he loved the bundle of blankets and life in his arms, Zane and he both knew he would have to say something, lest he had to live in the closet forever. He still saw that little boy, not very often but enough. 

Of all the times Alex could try and video call Zack, this had to be the worst time. Yet, the phone rang, and Zack’s ears pricked up.  
“that’s Alex” he near whispered, only Zane within earshot. Zane’s face also looked surprised, “You still talk to him?”, he asked, picking up the phone and passing it to his brother who was fighting on the new binder and a shirt.

“He’s the father of my son, I can’t just cut him off like that. Yes, I left him, but he did get me pregnant and I have to live with that” Zack sighed, taking the phone from his brother to answer his ex’s call.

Damon’s mind started racing. Pregnancy? Zack? Never. He briefly imagined Zack with a rounder stomach and immediately did whatever he could to forget about it. ‘nope, nope, nope’ he thought, trying to forget the image of Zack pregnant. Lucas noticed the confusion and whipped out his phone. “It wasn’t as bad as you’re thinking, here, have a look” he muttered, showing Damon a picture of their friend while about eight months pregnant. “This was before he even began shots, he’d just got his dysphoria diagnosis at the time he found out he was pregnant” Lucas explained, before swiping to a picture of a new-born baby in a pair of familiar arms. 

God, Damon liked kids. Not in a creepy way, he just loved babies and young children because he found them sweet. They were the next generation and seeing them grow up always looked surprisingly magical to the demon who’s only pregnancy was conceived through rape.

“Hey, what’s up?” Zack laughed into the phone call. He had refused the video call, his eyes were still sore from crying. A young voice giggled through the phone, “It’s me, papa!” “Oh, Laurence, did you steal your daddy’s phone?” he laughed.

“he gave it to me! We’re outside” Little Laurence laughed from the other line. Zack’s face changed from cheerful to annoyed “What? Give this to your father right now, I need to have a word with him”

“Alex why didn’t you tell me he was coming over today? I have guests over dammit!” “I did text you, didn’t you see them?” “Probably not, I—I’ve just spent the last half an hour with a few friends- there was an accident and they came over to help.” “Oh, god, what happened? Are you alright?” “One of them nicked my binder and I used bandages. The clasp snapped and it cut me, so they helped me bandaging the cuts- I’m fine” was the back and forth between the phone.

“Well, his nana can’t take him right now and I’ve got a bachelor weekend away—I’ll pay you back, I can cover the next set of shots if you want but Laurence wants to see his papa and I have to get to the airport in two hours” Alex begged. Zack really didn’t want to deal with a 4-year-old when he was recovering from stitches, but he kind of had to.

“Cover the shots and I’ll call it even” Zack sighed, “Bring him over” “We’re outside, sorry” Alex answered.

And just like that the main doorbell rang.

Alex handed Zack a bag of clothes and a little boy. He was one-horned and golden-eyed, like his papa, but he had his daddy’s bright smile and sandy blonde hair. “Say bye to daddy!” Zack called as Alex shut the car door and waved to them, driving away for his weekend of drunkenness  
“Sorry about this, guys, his father had to leave me with him for the weekend--” Zack explained when he got in through the door.

“Uncow Zane!” Laurence cried as he ran towards his papa’s twin brother. Zane hugged his nephew as the pint-sized child hurled toward him. “Hey there little man, how’s my favourite nephew?” Zane laughed, picking up the child and rubbing his head playfully. Little Laurence fought his way back to the ground, running back to his papa’s side.

“Oh my god, he’s so little!” Damon cooed. Zack smiled shyly, explaining that Laurence was only four years old. “He’s a little ball of chaos, he is. Love him to pieces but dear god he’s a messy little thing” Zack laughed, scooping up the toddler in a fit of giggles. Laurence hugged his papa tiredly as he slumped onto the couch.

The others joined him, sitting on various pieces of furniture to watch the television, whatever was on. Damon sat next to Zack, and he saw the little boy in Zack’s lap slowly drift off for a nap as he was cradled against his papa.

“He’s a little sweetheart, isn’t he?” Damon whispered, grabbing one of the toys and a soft blanket from the nearby bag of kid’s clothes and toys. Zack wrapped the boy in the soft lavender fabric while Damon introduced the sleeping boy to the cuddly toy. Laurence took the toy in his sleep, squeezing it close to himself as warmth wrapped itself around him.

“His father got him that thing the day he was born,” Zack explained, “It’s called Addy and he loves it so much he won’t go anywhere without it” he laughed quietly at the black and red snake toy currently held by his son. It was knitted, and full of fluffy stuffing which had a smell of slightly-aged fluff and baby powder.

“How did you even go through with it? It sounds like you had no choice” Damon asked, genuinely curious. Zack nodded, explaining quietly that they couldn’t afford to abort and eat for the next week, so they went through with it.

“I hated every moment of it, but when he was finally born, all that hate and pain vanished when I was handed a ball of fleshy pink baby” Zack sighed, looking down at the young boy with gentle affection. “Now, I can’t imagine myself without going through with it- I love him, despite it all, I love him.”

“Was birth awful?” “Why do you ask?” “I’ve had a kid myself- I put her into adoption, I couldn’t keep her. She was a rape baby” “Oh, God, I’m so sorry” “It's fine, but the worst bit was getting her out – she was twenty hours’ worth of slow”. Zack laughed quietly, “He wasn’t, it was over within two and he had a head like a bin lid”. Damon crossed his legs at the very thought, making a noise of sympathetic pain. “That sounds like hell” “It was. Had to get stitches because his head ripped something, and I think the nurse had just had a manicure” “OWIE” “yup”  
They both laughed and chatted while the others talked among themselves. Damon found himself really liking Zack, his kind heart and understanding of what they’d both been through was touching.

“How’s the new binder?” “a million times better than the old one – thanks for stealing it, by the way,” Zack snarked. It did feel better like he wasn’t being choked and that it was just a part of him. Laurence was asleep against it, the pressure of the boy’s head not hurting the ribs like they used to with the bandages or other binders.

“Maybe I should get him to bed, he’s fast asleep” Zack thought aloud, moving the sleeping child to a cradling position. Damon nodded in agreement, “maybe then I can get to cuddle you” Damon whispered with a wink. Zack’s cheeks burned but he nodded before shuffling off with his son in his arms. Zack sat on his own bed, holding his son with one arm while moving the pillows and blankets with his other hand. Soon enough, he had made a nest to hold the active boy sleeping in his arms, and Zack slid the blonde-haired devil into the covers.

Tucking the little thing into bed, Laurence stirred, and Zack held his breath. Damon came in with the snake toy in his hands – “he dropped this on his way out, might be needed” the shorter devil tucked the snake into the little boy’s arms, which he grabbed tight.  
“I swear he loves that thing more than he loves me” Zack giggled quietly, kissing his son on the forehead before backing silently out of the darkened room.  
Back to the sofa they went, Damon grabbing the best spot quickly before Zack could. “Oh, you little sh*t” Zack laughed, picking up the small demon and lounging where he left a space, sitting Damon on his lap despite his blushing face.

Zane and Lucas teased the pair, but Damon found that he didn’t care, he was comfortable and sitting on Zack’s lap, he didn’t give a single damn.  
But fifteen minutes into the next episode, Laurence woke up with a screech. Zack jerked up from his own nap, Damon shoved off as he went to see what was wrong. Laurence was on the floor now, his little hands covering his head.

“Hey, hey, what happened?” Zack cooed, picking up the fallen child and shushing his cries. “i-I fell an- an I hit my heeaaddd” Laurence whined, tucking into his papa. Zack walked out of the room, grabbing Addy before leaving to calm down his son. 

Zack shushed the baby boy as Zane handed him one of the ice packs from the freezer (Zack used them for his ribs and for his fights) and wrapped it in a towel to place on the boy’s head. Zack thanked his brother, holding the cold object to his son’s head. He walked slowly in a circle, cradling his son and rocking him gently back and forth to soothe him.

“I’ve always noticed that Zack is very picky with his body wash and stuff- I tried to use it once and he ripped it out of my hand” Lucas mentioned, to which Zane nodded and explained. 

“He had used that soap around the time he gave birth, and Laurence recognises that smell as his papa’s smell – it’s one of those weird things, but it’s true, I’ve seen him hand Alex one of his shirts to get Laurence to eat while his papa took a nap.” Zane giggled, but he knew how strong Laurence’s connection with Zack was, and how he had actually researched about the connection between a parent’s smell and the baby (long story short, he found that it was so strong that Zack couldn’t even take a break because only he could make the baby eat because of his smell. T-shirts worked, though)

Laurence eventually calmed, and Zack thought it was safer to keep the boy nearby, so he joined his friends on the couch with his son back on his lap. Damon, although annoyed that he lost his spot, agreed that Zack needed to keep his son close – after all, the poor thing cracked his horn, and that wasn’t good for a demon his age. A few hours later, Laurence’s head had stopped hurting and Zack was fast asleep with Damon cuddled under his arm, so Zane took the little boy from his brother’s arms and put him to bed, before getting Lucas to help him pick up his brother and put him to bed as well. The only problem, however, was the incubus attached to him. Both were asleep, limbs entangled with each other, unwilling to let go. “Well, this is an issue” Zane sighed, attempting to think of a way that both of the demons could be picked up without separating them. After all, Zack was pretty touch-starved, and Damon just needed a hug. That week hadn’t been easy, even with using connections to get the binder it was still not cheap, and he had to work extra hours to afford his rent (not that he used his apartment for much more than storage, mind you). “There’s a bigger issue here, and that’s Zack’s binder. How do we get it off?” Lucas mentioned. Memories of a time where Zack hadn’t taken it off returned to Zane, how it was after a fight at his work (He worked as a fighter to entertain crowds, but his fellow fighters were actually decent people and they all supported each other) that Zack collapsed against a wall, how Zane berated him like a child and grabbed at his shirt to try and relieve pressure on his ribs, how Zack’s boss approached the pair and attempted to be more civil, and eventually how Zack produced a knife and sliced through the fabric and began choking on his own breath, his chest exposed as Zane felt for any obvious breaks and Zack’s boss had now seen him starkers in a dirty bathroom. He hated it. He hated every moment of it. It was one of the few moments in his life that Zack had told him that he hated him. “I hate you!” rang in his head like a bell, clear and painful. Zane’s face drained off colour as Lucas tried to wake the smaller demon. A voice pulled Zane from his thoughts. “Damon, get up, we need to get Zack’s binder off him” Lucas explained to a demon that wouldn’t listen. Lucas suggested Damon try and take of his shirt or they could at least get Zack to wake up, but Damon wouldn’t move, and Zack wouldn’t let him go. “BOYS!” both of them barked at the same time, Zack and Damon jolting awake. They both made a face before getting up, and Zack offered his guests a pull-out bed or the couch, since it was late and the gangs would be out by now, fighting and jumping people under the blanket of darkness. Lucas said he had to head home. “If they think they can take on a demon prince, they’ve got another thing comin’” he snarked before putting his coat on and leaving, his hands in his pockets (brass knuckles on his hands, hidden, just in case). Zack knew his other two guests weren’t as physically or magically skilled as their royal-blooded friend, so Zane took the couch and Damon asked if he could join Zack in bed. Zack agreed, since it hadn’t been the first time he had offered his bed to the incubus, and he moved Laurence to the pull-out bed in the corner, perfectly sized for the toddler. “Zack, maybe you should take that thing off, it’ll do damage if you keep it on much longer” Damon suggested, but Zack sighed and ignored it for now. “If I take if off right now, you’ll see… you’ll see them” he moped, quickly replacing his shirt with a vest top. Damon walked up behind the demon, hugging him. “I don’t care what’s under it, I care about you. you’re always going to be Zack to me, binder or not, packer or not, and I can turn away if it’s that uncomfortable for you” the shorter demon tucked his face into the crook of Zack’s shoulder, a gentle affection which both of them had been starved. Zack quietly took the binder off, keeping the vest on, and he felt so uncomfortable. Damon couldn’t help but stare, now getting a proper look at the chest his friend’s most hated attribute. There were sore-looking, and red from being under pressure, but their size had retained (despite all effort to make them shrink back to a more manageable size) and traces of marks left by the tight binder were red and sore. The crept into the bed, Zack having put an old sports bra on to mask his shame. And what good did it do when your new friend asks you “And how do you confine all of that to a binder?” “I manage to do it out of spite for the gender society gave me” Zack said with a hint of snark. Laughter erupted from the pair, Zack ignoring the sharp pains in his ribs as his stitches protested against his joy. “If you want a serious answer, they’re malleable. His fault.” Zack finished, pointing towards the sleeping child. “That, and the hips” They crept into the bed, silent as they found a comfortable spot. Zack thought a comfy spot was going face-first into Damon’s bosom, their soft flesh comforting to him. They were like pillows, if he was honest, perfectly warm and he could head Damon’s thumping heart through the plush mounds of fat. Don’t get him wrong, he liked a good pair, just not on him. Damon just smiled, trying his best to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling creeping into his lower abdomen and quickening heart. Honestly, he really couldn’t let himself get turned on, Zack couldn’t really help… Could he? Zack sat up and yawned, his thick tongue lolling out of his mouth, his sharp teeth exposed. Damon would have come then and there if he hadn’t supressed every feeling in his lower half. “Oh shush” Damon groaned, taking the demon’s face in his hands and smothering him in his breasts once again. Without warning, Zack lapped onto one of them, his palm playing with the other. Damon did everything he could to keep his mouth shut, suddenly very aware of the half-awake toddler in the room. Zack released his mouth from the bosom for a moment to tell Laurence to go and sleep in with his uncle tonight, papa was busy. Damon’s face went red at the thought of trying to sleep with Zack, the small wet spot in his underwear quietly growing as his mind was filled with thoughts. Dirty ones. “H-how would we even--” “You think I don’t know how to use what I’m given? Damon, please, I saw how you looked at me when I yawned” Zack’s face contorted into a dirty smirk. Damon threw the last of his manners away, engaging Zack in a heated kiss. The smaller demon grabbed Zack’s face as he felt two hands grasp around him, one hand up the back of his shirt and the other one pulling at the boxers. God, they both wanted the other badly. He felt Zack’s tongue poke at his lips, asking to be let in, to which Damon opened his mouth and kissed his partner deeper, tasting him as they discarded Damon’s underwear over a shoulder. The vest concealing Damon’s chest was lifted slowly as the couple continued their kiss, hands cupping at the mounds of gentle flesh. Damon moaned deeply, the heat building as his arousal skyrocketed, a hand cupping around his heat and pressing one finger inside. Zack smirked at the dirty moan seeping out of Damon’s lips, pressing further into his heat, one finger just to tease. He wouldn’t admit it, but god was Damon beautiful, the soft breasts bounced as Damon tried to get him just a little further inside, his heat dripping down the Greed Demon’s fingers and palm. Shuffling down, he kissed Damon’s abdomen gently, lovingly, and pressed a second digit into the tight wetness. “S-stop—stop teasin!” Damon whimpered out, and Zack laughed darkly. Two strong fingers pressed down on the clit, teasing even more of what was to come. “Turn around and have a seat” ushering to his face. Damon did as he was told, but he couldn’t sit down because he was pulled down onto something wet and thick, outlined with sharp teeth – Zack’s mouth. The tongue pressed into the wet opening, deep and gratifying to the smaller demon, groaning and whimpering at the careful contact. As experienced as Damon was with sex, this was like ecstasy to him – nobody had a tongue like that. It was amazing. Zack wasn’t as experienced as his partner, but he knew his craft was something to be envied, as he had one of the most active lust demons squealing and whining around him, his taste akin to soft fruit. Grabbing at Damon’s thighs, he pulled down, pressing his tongue deeper as his lips massaged his clit, earning him a beautiful, drawn-out moan. One more deep press, one more graze to the clit, one more trace of his folds with a careful finger, and he would be gone, one more, come on, oh please-- \------------------------ “Uncle Zane? Are you awake?” Little Laurence asked, entering the spare bedroom. Zane was, in fact, awake and reading a book (some young adult adventure novel), and twitched one of his ears at the small boy’s entrance. “I thought you were sleeping in with your papa--” he was cut off by a loud, lewd moan followed by a mean chuckle. Zane blurted out “yeahokayyoucanstayhere” as he heard Lucas thumping on the offending couple’s door. “IT’S TWO IN THE MORNING QUIT YER SHAGGIN’!” called the long-haired prince, fist assaulting the door until it flew open, revealing Damon sitting on Zack’s face, his underwear discarded, and his shirt pulled up and held between his teeth. Damon squealed, falling off of his partner as Zack laughed cruelly, sitting up and apologising that he was ‘that good’. Lucas and Zack cackled as Damon frantically tried to find his boxers or a pair of shorts or something to hide his dignity (of which he didn’t have). 

(Will continue to be edited forever until someone kills me)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't finished, it'll continue to be worked on until I DIE


End file.
